The purpose of this study is to compare the virologic response across the study arms with respect to: * The proportion of study subjects with plasma HIV RNA levels below the limit of detection (<200 copies/ml) at week 16. * Time to detectable viremia (2 consecutive plasma HIV RNA levels >= 200 copies/ml). And to also evaluate the safety and tolerance of the study arms.